Shadows: Demigod
by Toriano.Flacko
Summary: Stupidity, shadows, and pure strangeness. What do these three things have to do with the fate of the universe? Chapter 3 up! No listed pairings as of yet. Rated T for random sequences and... swearing? Where?
1. Stranger Of the Norm

**cRaZyMaN676 Reporting for duty!**

**(Sigh) This _is _redundant. Listen, dudes and dudettes, I know this is getting old, but it's gotta happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, as if me typing this doesn't say enough.**

**Claimer: I totally own anyone you don't recognize.**

**Notice: If there are run-on sentences, and you have the gall to point that out, freakin' mega-byte me.**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Let's Go!  
**

**Shadows: Demigod**

**Chapter 1: Stranger of the Norm**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Jump City! Well, for those who could actually enjoy it without going insane from the quiet. The sun was out, the birds weren't singing, for once, no dogs were barking, no car horns were honking, no human was talking for some reason that that even they couldn't explain. Hell, the freaking fish weren't even swimming for fear of disturbing the silence. And for good reason, too.

"Now, where are we, again, hmmm?"

**|Jump City...|**

A lone figure dressed head to toe in -no, not black, but brown- crouched on the roof of one of the few buildings in the city that had a completely clear view of Titans Tower. From the ground, any person walking by could've seen him, but nobody really felt like looking up, also for reasons they couldn't explain.

"And… why are we here?"

**|To find the other one like us... Duh...|**

To any normal person who had the gall to look up, or the ears to listen in on this figures speech pattern, they would automatically assume that he was crazy, seeming to ask himself questions that he already knew the answer to. However, to any person familiar with the paranormal... They would see a person mentally talking to his shadow, a.k.a, a nut. To the first one, they'd be right. To the second, they'd be only half-right. Why? Because they couldn't hear what he could.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to detect this alleged 'person' again? Last I checked you couldn't do the whole 'super-sensory' thing. We even sure it's human, this time?"

**|Bait, you moron, bait!|**

"What the hell? I didn't know we were going fishing..."

**|No, you moron, we're gonna USE bait to lure out the other one. Get it?|**

"... What kind of bait? Are we talkin' worms, hotdogs, fishes, that kind of thing? I didn't know you were into the sport!"

Only a certain green hero of the city could've possibly heard the mind-slap that followed. The brown-clad figure fell backwards onto the concrete roof from the force of said alleged mind-slap.

**|Hmm, let me think... It is bipedal... It's capable of rational thought... Plus we're currently surrounded by hundreds of them.|**

"Oh, I know what you're talking about now... But how the hell are we going to catch a hundred of two-legged fly-geniuses?"

**|Humans, jackass!|**

"…Two-legged fly-genius humans?"

**|... You're high again, aren't you?|**

"Well, DUH!! We do appear to be on top of an extremely tall structure that, when you look at it the right way, resembles a building, yeah!"

**|Yup, you're high. You know what, let me handle this. I've already found the perfect host for her...|**

"Ohhh, Hime's here?!" The figure began teetering around wildly on top of the building. "Hey, Hime! Listen, I know we got off to a rough start, but I swear I didn't know that was supposed to be your body!"

**|Shut up, idiot! You're gonna make us fall! Watch out!|**

From ten stories up, the moronic-sounding undefinably-gendered being fell...

Right on top of a depressed teenage girl. Nobody walking by seemed to notice this, however, so, eh. The brown-clad would-be suicidal nut stood up quickly, brushing itself off and leaning back into the shade of the building.

"Whew, close one!"**"**

**|It was your fault in the first place, crack-head. Besides, that was our host for Hime we landed on. But not to fear! We can rebuild her; sexier, faster, stronger, better. Unfortunately not smarter, though... or with a stronger will to live... But oh, well!|**

"... You got into my stash just now, didn't you?"

TTCS

"How the hell did she talk so much?" This was the question Garfield Logan wanted answered, and he wanted it answered now. Unfortunately, it was already at least 11:30 p.m. on a Saturday night in Jump City, which implied several things that kept this question from being answered.

1) Robin and Starfire had gone out on a date (finally!) and had come back to the Tower at least an hour ago, as usual, and were either both asleep, or both still 'going at it'. Odds were that their 'visitor' had gone with them, but still, that wasn't what slimmed the odds. The pheromone levels weren't clogging his nose tonight, which _was _what signified that nothing freaky was going down.

2) Raven had most likely been at the Tower all night reading, and generally appreciating the silence that came with his absence. Either that, or she had been down in the garage-slash-autoshop fixing up one of the cars or something, trying to get _rid_ of the ambience, as he had noticed a few weeks before. Meditating was also an expected activity, but had more than likely been mediating-slash-"spying on the happy trio" for Cyborg. Wouldn't have been the first time that had happened. Assuming that she had done any of those, she was more than likely done by now and sleeping. Peacefully, maybe?

3) Cyborg, on the other hand, had undoubtedly followed him on his 'date' with... whoever she was, he hadn't caught her name, but had come back to the Tower once he realized the only blackmail material he could scavenge was the fact that today's date would not shut up… At all… Which could not be considered good blackmail material. Why? Well, besides the fact that everyone else who heard would suffer _brain damage_ if they heard the subjects she would rant about so callously, Beast knew that Cy definitely did not have enough metaphorical 'tape' to record all that on, not even in his memory banks. And most likely, _those_ would have been corrupted from how she _constantly_ changed the subject without warning.

So the man known as Victor Stone was undoubtedly heading to bed early tonight.

The shape-shifter sighed as he trudged down the stairs into the Tower. He almost believed himself to be dead on his feet, but the annoying buzz that still rang in his ears told him otherwise. Next to the aforementioned question, the next words uttered from his mouth would've made perfect sense.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

Easy enough to say, the date… didn't exactly go as planned, to say put lightly.

He had actually _planned_ (for once) for the two to go see a good movie(B-rated horror, perhaps?) or maybe even club-hopping, have a reasonably nice dinner, you know, the complete o_pposite_ of what actually _did_ happen. The first sign this date would go wrong? He had no idea what the girl's name was. To tell the truth, _she_ had seemed to come out of nowhere asking _him_ if he wanted to go on a date with _her_. It didn't help that he'd just finished battling Plasmus with the other Titans. Maybe that was why she'd immediately run away after he'd said 'yes'. So throughout the entire date, he'd had to avoid asking 'What's your name again?'

Evidently, that's easier than it seems to be.

However, that led to problem number two; large amounts of showering in the time period of two hours. The only way it could've been made worse, which of course it had been, was the fact that there were only four showers in the Tower, all of which had been in use, even by Cyborg, who had eventually broken one of the only two showers on Beast's floor. So BB had to 'take a swim' in the bay, as if being thrown in by Raven twice that day hadn't been enough (don't ask). Then, if that wasn't bad enough, his 'date' had redundantly commented on how he smelled, as she described it, 'fish-ay'.

Problem number three? This one involved more direct torture to the young man, mostly to his ears. And the ears of everybody they came in contact with, most of which bled once they were out of sight. The girl, whatever her name was, _would not shut up!_ Honestly, if Raven ever compared him to a force of nature in the skill of being annoying, this girl was a freaking god! Well, a goddess, at least. She never seemed to stop for breath, which in itself was amazing, but it was _how_ she spoke that nearly got her stoned by movie-goers, city-walkers, and diner chicks alike! She seemed to curse -loudly- once every two sentences, spoke with the bad accent of a wanna-be hill-billy Frenchman (even Billy Numerous would be ashamed of her!), and never seemed to run out of subjects to talk about. And even then, _talk_ isn't the right word for it. More like a one-sided debate. Beast could literally count on five fingers the number of times he'd said anything to her that she actually seemed to pay attention to before going off on another rant.

Really helped with the not asking for a name, by the way.

Besides that, the only problems with their 'date' was the numerous occasions where the green teen had to save the girl from half-crazed citizens, and the silent brown-clad pseudo-spy creep that followed them everywhere they went. Finally, it got to the point where he said "Screw this", left a note saying '_I left_' on the table, and flew home, smelling like the medley of rotten fruits and vegetables that had barely missed the girl.

But unknown to him, at least he was spared the confusion of seeing the Terra look-alike back at the diner, his last stop of the night. Unfortunately, this coincidence was only one-sided.

So there you go.

TTCS

Once again, back with brown-clad guy, this time in a not-so popular diner in Jump City, face covered by a giant Westerny-type hat. Apparently, sound waves were back to normal, because by now nothing was quiet at all. Except him, it seemed. Mostly.

**|So, Tobi, are we sober now?|**

"I don't know about you, I came down off my sugar-rush about five hours ago."

**|Ladies and gentlemen, we have a record! By the way, what's with all the brown clothes again? Incognito much?| **Apparently, we weren't the only ones wondering.

"… They were on sale… Kind of… Besides, don't they help with the whole 'power' thing you do?"

**|And the shotgun?|**

Indeed, whoever this guy was, he had a sawed-off twelve-guage strapped onto his back under the knee-length trench coat. He wore a slightly tacky, dirt-colored, tight-fitting muscle shirt that didn't as much put the spotlight on his muscles, but rather, choked them, and a pair of loose-fitting brown cameo jeans, not to mention the spray-painted brown steel-toed combat boots that barely fit his feet.

"Came free with the hat... Hey, where's our target? Now that I think about it, why the hell hasn't Hime stopped talking yet?"

**|I guess it really has been a while since she's done a full-body possession… Guess she's still getting breaking it in?| **The stranger glanced sideways over at the still-talking blonde girl sitting alone at her table and sighed.** |Hey, wait, where did he go?|**

"I just asked_ you_ that, genius!!"

**|So if _I_ don't know and _you_ don't know…|**

"Let's go see who _does_ know…"

TTCS

The life of a geomancer is a hard one, especially when she has only the slightest idea that she may_ be_ a geomancer, and has no actual recollection of the first fifteen years of her life…

Nineteen year-old Sarah Markov had no idea what was going to happen when she told the handsome brown-clad figure what he wanted to know.

"Oh, you mean Beast? Of the Titans?" A slight frown tugged at her face. Only three and a half years ago had the anamorphic teen tried his hardest to get her to remember being a person that she wasn't, who she never could've been. She'd seen him tonight with… whoever she was, but had made a point not to let him see her. It was bad enough that she had those _dreams_, now the person who started them happening had just been right in front of her with someone else.

And who was this guy? He'd have to have lived under a rock for the past couple of years to not know who the Titans were!

"… Who of the what?" He smiled cluelessy.

"Beast. You know, green, tall, annoying? Formerly known as Beast Boy? Of the _Titans_, formerly the Teen Titans, in the giant 'T' in the middle of the bay?" This time there was a trace of bitterness in her voice that she couldn't stop. Yes, it seemed that the one green teen of the Titans had had a massive growth spurt in the last year or so, now he was rivaling Cyborg in height. He wasn't the only one who grew, though.

The rest of the Titans grew, too, but not quite as much as their prankster had; it was hard for the public _not_ to notice, what with them still saving the city and all. Robin was now 20. He'd let his hair grow out for some reason, now it was longer than Starfire's crimson hair. He'd also changed his name to Nightwing, at least to the public. He'd kept the basics of his uniform, only adapting the more prominent areas to the colors blue and black. He still stuck with the weapons he'd been using all this time, though.

He was by now considered an 'average height' member of the team, next to Raven, who he pretty much now killed in the height category. This, however, did not make him any less intimidating. Sarah didn't like him that much for some reason. Annoyed her friends endlessly.

Starfire had grown also, almost towering over her (hush-hush, still secret) boyfriend, Nightwing, not to mention growing in… other ways (think female sexual organs). She was somewhere between 19 and 20 now by human standards, and her Tamaranean age remained a mystery to the public. She'd traded in her slightly skimpy outfit for a purple T-shirt that covered more of her torso, and a longer-yet-still form-fitting purple skirt. Even then, she'd grown more in other ways. One year ago, Blackfire, her also-Tamaranean sister, had crash-landed on Earth and lost her memory. All of it. And even after a few flashback crash-courses, Star had managed to get the other Titans to take the rogue alien into the Tower, at least until she got all her memory back.

That still hadn't happened yet, so, eh.

So besides growing physically, Starfire's powers were for some reason tripled at her sibling's arrival, and no one dared compare her to an airhead these days. Still, though, that state seemed to be reserved only for when someone ticked her off, which seemed to only happen in a fight, and even then, rarely. Still, no one dared to mess with her at all. Publicly, at least. Sarah herself wondered when she had become slightly obsessed with Starfire…

Cyborg, despite being half-machine, had still grown with his upgrades, maintaining his status as the tallest member of the Titans. By now he was 22 years old. A few upgrades here, new weapons there, and, well, it couldn't be said that he was unrecognizable, but he'd changed. That was for sure. He was still hairless. He was now dating… Well, no one actually knew who he was dating, but they did know that spreading rumors using any form of technology would be bad for them when Cyborg would most definitely find out. One thing he wouldn't find out, though, was that Sarah found him totally hot for some reason or another.

Next up, the darkest Titan, Raven. Raven was now 19, like Beast. She had grown about half a foot over the past two years, more than the Boy (or is it man?) Wonder had, and now practiced white, stronger Azerathian magic to go with her already-mastered dark magic. As far as the public eye went, she was doing an extremely good job at it, too. There were rumors about who she had for a boyfriend, but all of them were extremely unfounded.

Next to the limited height, she had definitely grown more in the, shall we say, _Women's Department_. She still wore the same uniform, just bigger in certain areas to fit her changing body. And she had also just _slightly_ let her hair grow longer. Without knowing it, she now had at least half of Jump City's teenage male population going to sleep and waking up with a nosebleed, not to mention a certain 'morning stiffness'. As far as she went, though, these major crushes went completely unrequited. Sarah found herself hating Raven sometimes, and wishing she were there so she could talk to her at other times.

But lastly, there was Beast Boy, or Beast, as he was now called, obviously. He was only 19, but he was almost taller than his best friend, Cyborg, already. His hair was now shoulder-length, as if that mattered; it was still always messy. His uniform had changed much more than anyone else's had. He'd left his old Doom Patrol uniform behind for a green and black form-fitting T-shirt and specially made black and purple jeans. His gloves were now non-existent, the only thing he'd really been hiding underneath them turned out to be overly-furry slightly clawed hands. His uniform was decorated with green claw marks across the back and front of his torso and much smaller purple paw prints on the legs of the jeans. Strangely, they weren't form-fitting, but they still morphed with his body and for some reason never seemed to get damaged. Next to growing, Beast had also become much more destructive in combat. Helpfully, of course.

As far as anyone dared to think, he hadn't seemed to have progressed much mentally, but they didn't know all that much about him, still. He kept his fun-loving prankster attitude, but occasionally, citizen and hero alike would see a ruthless, calculating being looking through the changeling's bright eyes. Thankfully, this was rare enough for them to not comment on it when it did happen. There were no rumors about who he was dating, for nobody had to look far for him on a Saturday night, 'cruising for chicks' as he called it one time. Vaguely, Sarah wondered when she'd become so obsessed with the prankster, too.

After his attempt to get her to remember all those years ago, though, things that might have been memories started coming to her in her sleep.

"Uhmmm..." Sarah noticed the blank look of "non-comprende" plastered all over the stranger's face. Wow, and here she was thinking that her on a _bad day_ was bad...

"Yeah, anyway, he left a little while ago." She glanced over at the check-out counter; nobody there to hear her whisper under her breath, "And the next words out of his mouth will be..."

"Would you happen to know where he went?" Sarah sighed, shoulders slumping in exasperation as she glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. _Ah, screw it,_ she thought. _If he's gonna kill me out in some dark alley, it would still be better than this place._

"You know what, why don't I show you?"

TTCS

**Bleeeeeggghhh, weak cliffie! Until next time, though!**

**cRaZyMaN676 Out!**


	2. Stranger Than the Norm

**cRaZyMaN676 Reporting for duty!**

**(Sigh) This _is _redundant. Listen, dudes and dudettes, I know this is getting old, but it's gotta happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, as if me typing this doesn't say enough.**

**Claimer: I totally own anyone you don't recognize.**

**Notice: If there are run-on sentences, and you have the gall to point that out, freakin' mega-byte me.**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Let's Go!  
**

**Shadows: Demigod**

**Chapter 2: Stranger Than the Norm**

"Y'know, I still don't get just why you needed my help finding this place." A seasoned practitioner of sarcasm became her well. "I mean, really, wow, how much more obvious could it get?"

The brown-clad stranger merely stared on at the dimly glowing beacon in the middle of the bay, silently. He no longer payed much attention to the other teenager's remarks, for they were no longer of all that much importance to him. What _was _important, however, was the clarity of his true sight as he looked at the, granted, _huge_ structure in the distance.

In the darkness, you see, his sight didn't work like any other humans' 20/20 vision; he could see anything just as clearly as an owl, but even better still. For example, he could clearly see the shapes of fish swimming beneath the surface of the body of water below and in front of him, see the whimsical movements of bats -high in the clouds above-, see a small group of people playing Twister on the sidewalk, five miles straight down the road.

Imagine that you could see the literal body heat of any living being cast off just as easily as you could see the color of their skin or clothes. Then imagine that you could see like that all the time at night. That was just how well he could see after dusk, in darkness. Usually.

However, Tobi found himself squinting at the giant 'T' on the island in the middle of the bay. Something kept him from looking straight at it, only allowing him to see it in his peripheral vision. Something was distorting his vision, keeping his eyes from actually focusing on the building. It was almost as if this alleged "Tower" wasn't actually there, or as if it was surrounded by some thick mist that he just couldn't see through... He couldn't even detect the six supposed 'heat signatures', or rather, energy auras, that should have been rather prominent in that direction...

Then it clicked. His eyes widened.

"Of course! Why didn't I-- oh, right, _duh!!_" The young man paid no attention to how his sudden outburst had momentarily shocked his new friend -Sarah, was it?- instead opting to use the sudden realization to his advantage before he forgot. He continued as he patted down the numerous amount of pockets on his coat, looking for something. "Where did I put that stupid-- ah ha!!"

The blond looked on, one eyebrow raised the male pulled a walkie-talkie from behind him. She knew that she probably shouldn't still be there, or at least a _little _scared by then -why had she helped this obviously spastic guy, again?- but didn't feel like doing anything but laughing. Maybe it was just because of how ridiculous this was. Maybe she was under the influence that his presence usually brought on to anyone he came into contact with.

Either way, she was too busy rolling on the ground laughing(ROTGL) to notice the ripples randomly erupting in the bay before them as the ground beneath was disturbed. Or the gleam that entered the stranger's eye as an idea came to his mind. Or the next words out of the stranger's mouth.

"Hey, Hime? Yeah... yeah, I think I know that by now. Yup, uh-huh, I'm sorry about sticking you with little miss depress-o, but listen; you think you're up for taking on someone _possibly _more unhinged than I am? Well, yeah I _know_ they're hard to find, but still...? Yes, it's a girl, and I think she'll suit your needs just fine... Remember, we're over on a bridge near... Pier 15, I think and, uh, before I forget, _don't leave the walkie-talkie this time!!_ I'm not getting anymore for us, and we don't have enough for freaking cell phones, so... Huh? Oh, sure I'll hold..."

TTCS

At the local Die Hard cafe around central Jump City, everyone still present took note of the exact moment that an extremely talkative brunette suddenly(and unexpectedly) did a face-plant into her dinner. Truthfully, nobody could remember just what the hell she'd been doing there, they would later on vaguely recall that a certain green Titan had been at the scene an hour or two before.

However, at the moment they all just assumed her to be dead by way of talking so long without taking a second to breath at all. So, almost three minutes of tense silence after her seeming death, each of the few patrons that witnessed the event simultaneously thought the same thing.

"Oh, thank _god._"

They had no idea just how wrong they were.

TTCS

The next morning, Gar Logan, alias Beast, woke up in more pain than he had ever been in. Well, that soon after waking up, at least.

"Damn it," He swore as he fell to the floor, immediately curling into the fetal position. Just what the hell had he _done _the night before, take on a gang of pissed-off body builders?! He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to fade before moving again.

Oh, right, no, he _had not_, in fact, taken on every wrestler from SMACKDOWN vs. RAW the night before; he'd only protected someone he didn't know at all from an onslaught of angry citizens, using his own body as a shield.

Right.

Still, even _he _knew by then that such an occurrence couldn't result in _this much _hurting, not half a day later. Really, it was _almost _as bad as any one of those times when Raven used him as her personal stress-release toys, throwing him against walls, the floor, the table, the t.v., doors, the refrigerator, the ceiling, windows, etcetera... Luckily, he'd grown used to that after a while, and it was only thanks to the... training, that this didn't hurt as bad as it probably should have. Still, it felt pretty bad.

He shook his head, dismissing these thoughts as he stretched across the floor, then twitching as he popped the many joints up and down his spine.

"Whoo, damn that's good! I gotta do that more often..." He trailed off as he slithered out of his room and made his way down to the Common Room. He took no notice of the claws that padded over the floor beneath him, or the tail that barely avoided getting trapped in his door.

TTCS

"You mean like this, Teacher Victor?" The metal man grinned as he paused his game and bounded over to the stove to check out Blackfire's latest creation.

"How many times have I told you, Komi? Just call me Vic, eh? Besides..." He stared at the strange... thing on the stove. "Uh, just what were you trying to make, anyway?"

Although it usually _was _Cyborg that ruled the Titan's stove(other than whenever they ordered pizza or when BB or Nightwing got there first), he _was, _in fact, getting into teaching his newest student, seeing as his other two, previous pupils had already progressed as much as they could in the art of meat cooking. Besides, the new alien girl cooking for him offered him more time to spend with the Gamestation, or his car, _and _her cooking creativity was rather... interesting. Take that morning's work of art, for example.

On the one hand, they looked like a couple of normal, pan-baked waffles, all the necessary ridges accounted for and in a vaguely circular shape. However, on the _other _hand, it was clear that they were made entirely of various types of meat; sausage links, bits of those tiny hot-dog-looking things that aren't quite hot dogs, minces of chicken and what might have been rolled up slices of turkey, all packed into the shape of, well, waffles. Surprisingly, though, no one part of any of the "waffles" in question were burnt, but seasoned to greasy, artery-clogging perfection.

By the time Victor made sense of what he was seeing, Nightwing and Starfire had also come over from the couch(where they had been double-teaming the metal man on the Gamestation moments before in a robbery RPG) to stare at the concoction.

"Well, I was _trying _to make some of the sausages for breakfast, but then I thought 'why not bake more of the meat of which Teacher Cy is so partial to?'"

"I hear ya there."

"So I got more of the meat, but I accidentally set some of it in the waffle-iron..." Most of everyone present knew where this was probably going by then. "Then I got curious as to what would happen and viola! Halfway-done meat waffles! Then, of course, I baked them on the stove for a little while, and that's that."

"They look like meat patties," Nightwing put in his two cents, earning him a sudden vicious glare from Komi.

"But they are _NOT_ the meat patties!" Victor was too busy marveling at the genius of the newer alien girl to stop her as she began chasing the detective around the room, to Kori's exasperation.

"I swear, Boyfriend Richard is _most_ unwitting when it comes to offending my sister without trying..." Noticing that the larger man was now temporarily obsessed with capturing the meat-waffles from every angle with his finger-cam, the redhead smirked evilly as she snuck back over to the couch to continue the game. As it was becoming an entertaining routine by then, while her friends were otherwise occupied in different ways by her sister's antics, she would be turning them into the "skeletal structure" in the world of games.

Then the hydraulic doors leading into the Common Room opened. Being as it was a strange time of day for anybody else to be coming into the room(seeing as Raven either spent many of the mornings sleeping in or meditating nowadays and Beast didn't wake up of his own will until lunch time) you would think the other Titans would have paid more, closer attention. Sadly, they did not.

None present registered the fact that someone was coming in except Nightwing, and that was only because he had been just about to make a speedy exit via that door. Instead, he put on the breaks and stared at the figure that was unexpectedly in the way of his escape.

Unfortunately for him, this gave Blackfire the opportunity to catch him. Unfortunately for her, she had been flying at almost top-speed at the time and instead of catching the former Boy Wonder, she crashed into his back and sent them both sprawling into the adjacent hallway wall. Luckily for both of them, neither was seriously injured.

Darn.

The figure stared at them for a second from his position beside the opening, having shifted out of the line of fire just in the nick of time.

"Dudesss! What's thisss? And you guys call _me _immature!" The two in the hall only caught a flash of a green tail whipping around the corner before the door closed.

TTCS

Raven couldn't help but mutter to herself as she floated down the halls that morning. As it was becoming painfully normal, she once again felt this strange... _aura_, permeating throughout the recesses of the Tower. It didn't feel particularly malicious, and she couldn't sense any possible kind of ill intent behind it, but the mere fact that she couldn't locate it's source was irritating, bordering on infuriating!

It only lasted up until a certain part of the mornings, and any attempt to pinpoint it got scrambled, succeeding only in pissing her off for the rest of the day. If _that _wasn't enough, any attempt to contact the spirit world while the aura was present only resulted in her instead visiting Nevermore, where her embodiment of Knowledge could/would only tell her what she already knew(ironic, ain't it?).

Even later on, though, when the aura faded and she _did _manage to contact the other side, she picked up nothing but not-so-useful sayings and the essential equivalent of soul-static. For example, the common: "The source is closer than you think"? _Huh, _really_?! Ya think so?!_

Then there was:"The dragon's influence is all around you and beside you"? _Okay, okay, I get-- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!_

Other than generally _those_ types of predictions(which she could usually deal with but now only pissed her off), there was just this eerie silence on the spiritual plane lately, as if every informative soul had gone on strike or AWOL. Which, of course, only managed to piss Raven off even _more_. _What the hell, did they all go on a freaking vacation?!_

Realizing that Rage, Rude, and Irritation were probably influencing her thoughts and actions -only thanks to the rare, straight-answer insight of Wisdom- Raven took a deep breath as she walked into the Common Room.

Of course, a strange sight greeted her as she did so.

TTCS

"G'mornin', dudes! What's for breakfast?"

The four Titans present could only stare on in weirded-out silence as the green shape-shifter padded through the room to the kitchen. He took no notice of the silence as he spotted the meat-waffles still on the stove.

"Ooh, looks tasty. Mind if I get first grabs, tin man?" Cyborg could only nod in silence in reply. "Thanks, man."

Unknowingly, the four all gathered into the kitchen area, unconsciously ignoring Raven's early entrance into the room and Komi's anger at Nightwing temporarily forgotten. They just watched as the animorph stood on his hind legs and scraped over half of the meat-waffles onto his plate and plopped down over at the table. Then they just stared wide-eyed as he scarfed down the food noisily.

No, it wasn't the fact that Beast was eating meat that disturbed them; he'd started doing that a few months back. He still ate tofu and fruit and stuff like that these days, but not as adamantly as he used to.

Also, no, it wasn't the fact that he was already awake that amazed them, although all things considered, it should have been; the fact that he was only half-dressed in shorts was normal as well. Lastly, no, it also wasn't the fact that he was eating Tamaranian cooking that surprised them, either.

Raven raised an eyebrow as she approached the gathering, sensing something that felt a lot like confusion and avid fascination from them and pure obliviousness from the green teen. Then she saw what was so fascinating. But it just _couldn't _be right, what she was seeing. Could it? No, no, of course--

"Uhh, Logan?" She began eloquently. He brought his face up out of the plate, still chewing a waffle as he looked up and smiled. Yup, it's true.

"Mornin', Rae!" She waved back sub consciously, still focused on her question. "What's up?"

"... Do you feel... weird... today...?" The other four besides Beast looked at her sideways. Well, that _had _been the best way she could phrase it without being blunt, and _they_ weren't saying anything.

"Well, I was hurtin' a li'l bit when I woke up but no, not really! Why do ya ask?" He turned back to his breakfast, digging his snout down onto the plate as his teeth chomped the meaty substance. What? For once, Raven was starting the conversation, and he hadn't even had to annoy her into doing it! But hey, food comes first. He still didn't notice the total silence of the others around him. However, he _did _notice that they were starin' at him eating... Weird, but whatever they felt like doing was fine with him!

"Weeelll..." Oh, Azar, how could she put this? "Uh, have you noticed anything... strange about yourself so far?" _What?! That's not what I meant to say!_

"Actually," He began, and everyone leaned forward as if in some conspiracy. "For a while there I thought everyone was, like, a lot taller than me all of a sudden but you're not now. Then... well, it feels like I've got something on my back that like, keeps me down to the ground or something. Again, why?" His pointed tail flicked dangerously in the air behind his head as he looked up again. "I don't got a five-o-clock shadow or something, do I?" He scratched at his face with one clawed hand, still not knowing just what was so interesting about him all of a sudden.

"You'rekindofadragon," The empath spat out, jumbling the words as they poured out suddenly. Beast froze and cocked his head to the side, obviously not having made sense of the reply.

"Huh?"

"A dragon. You. Are. A. Dragon." She spoke slowly this time, making sure all present heard clearly. She kept her eyes on Logan, but she was pretty sure she heard Richard and Victor fall to the floor in astonishment. The green man, however, just grinned widely, pointed teeth gleaming wickedly with no apparent light source.

"A what? Dragon, you say? Yeah, right," He snorted as he grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. "Rae, you _really _need to get your head out of those books. You're starting to see things."

"Huh?" Was her eloquent reply.

"You think I don't know, but I do. For one thing, if I was a dragon, I wouldn't have even been able to fit in my room, let alone sit here at the table without crushing it." Apparently he didn't see the dents or the cracks his claws had made in the counter top. "Two, _usually _dragons have wings, a tail, and claws, right?" Everyone nodded, staring straight at him. Apparently he didn't feel the folded wings on his back, or the tail behind him, or couldn't even tell the difference between his own hands and claws. "Exactly, and three? Although there isn't any actual _need _for a three, is it just me, or don't dragons breath fire?"

"Most of the times, yes," Was the reply.

"See? Like I said, I'm _not--_" This was the moment Raven chose to summon her mirror from her room and held it up to Beast's face. "A... dragon..."

The yell-scream that came next sent crack-webs across the entire wall of windows that bordered the Common Room. It was only after the yell ended that said windows shattered.

TTCS

Although Tobi could never be as audacious to say that he actually _heard _the scream all the way across the bay, squatting in an abandoned building not-quite-halfway across the city, he could definitely feel the vibrations of spirit energy that emanated from that yell alone. He immediately woke up, his eyes widening and him shivering as he shook the only other living being in the room with him awake.

"Huh? Wha?" The blond teen woke up blindly, waving her arms around as she gained her bearings. "Where... who...? Uhh..." Tobi quickly gathered his things together as he prepared to leave immediately.

"That's you, right, Hime?" Non-cliche-like, he actually waited for a legible response before continuing. Bastard.

"Uhhh, kind of..." Guessing that it was the best answer he would get for the time being, Tobi finally continued his search for his items. It definitely _should have _been Hime, after all this time; she had initiated the imprint a few hours ago, but even then she'd been unsure if she'd be able to take over completely.

"Good. Get your head together 'cause we gotta move." Sensing a question coming on, he answered it before she could ask. "It looks like our little 'friend' has begun the initiation of his new host, and from the sound of things, this one's gonna be _so much _more powerful than the other ones." Sarah/Hime's eyes widened as she began getting ready to go too. "Dammit! Where did I put my socks?!"

Seeing as she _was_, in fact, already ready to go, she pointed out the discarded socks in questions to the frantic other teen.

"Oh, right, thanks." Tobi marched over to his socks, near the exit of the room, ignoring the creaks of the wooden floor as he stomped.

So of course, it would make sense that the second he pulled his socks and brown combat boots on, the floor directly beneath him broke apart for no apparent reason. Not even worried, Sarah cross the room, avoiding the hole, and made her way down the stairs to the first floor, where Tobi sat in the middle of the still-settling dust.

"... DAMN YOU GRAVITY!!"

TTCS

**Bleeeeeggghhh, weak cliffie! Better this time, I think, though. Until next time! And I DO want reviews this time!  
**

**cRaZyMaN676 Out!**


	3. Just Plain Strange

**cRaZyMaN676 Reporting for duty!**

**(Sigh) This _is _redundant. Listen, dudes and dudettes, I know this is getting old, but it's gotta happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, as if me typing this doesn't say enough.**

**Claimer: I totally own anyone you don't recognize.**

**Oh, and btw, "baka" means idiot or stupid in chinese. Or japanese. I dunno, I'm just tryin something out here.**

**Notice: If there are run-on sentences, and you have the gall to point that out, freakin' mega-byte me.**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Let's Go!  
**

**Shadows: Demigod**

**Chapter 3: Just Plain Strange**

Logan screamed as he jerked upright, fending off the giant killer dust bunnies that had been threatening to destroy his dreamland.

"About time you woke up, bonehead."

He quickly snapped his head to the side, staring wide-eyed in sudden shock at Raven, who was staring right back, slight smile/grimace on her face. Maybe she was constipated?

"We took bets on when you'd wake up while you were out. Looks like I lose. Damn." Ah, nevermind.

"Uh, really? How's that?" Wait, what the heck was she talking about? Why was she in his room? What time was it? Wait... He yawned openly as he sat up before taking a deep breath. Was that _antiseptic _he smelled in the air? Where was he? And why was Raven in the room while he was in bed in his boxers?

All this went through the young animorph's head within two seconds, each question getting fifteen different answers at once. All who were outside of his head, however, only saw wisps of smoke begin curling away from his head as he wore a slightly "not-here" look on his face.

"Richard thought you would wake up at about midnight and trip one of his alarms. Victor said you would wake up in about a week and empty the fridge. Kori and Komi put their money on the next time there was an attack on the city. I put my bets on never." Beast was still somewhat 'out-of-it', so he didn't really pick up just what she'd said. Still

"Ouch. Harsh," was his automatic reply. Well, before what felt like a grenade exploded in the back of his head as he suddenly got a split-second full-day flashback.

_Fell out of bed sudden pain all over went to the Ops Room ate some weird and potentially deadly waffles while everybody stared at me like a freak and looked in a mirror then OH!! I remember now!_

"You're tellin' me. Now it's down to the DoubleMint twins and our fearless leader here. Vic's gonna be pissed, so you'd probably do well to avoid him for now." Noticing the pained look on Beast's face, she explained a little bit. "He had to hit you with a few tranquilizers to keep you from busting everyone's ears. We were all the way up here before he remembered that those were all designed for larger animals, namely elephants."

Beast raised an eyebrow as the brain-burst suddenly faded. "And? It usually takes one or two of those to bring me down these da--"

"Fifteen of them stabbed straight into your back and side?" Raven deadpanned.

"... Oh. Damn." Even the green man knew his limits; he knew them well, and tested them occasionally in the field, so to speak. The last time he'd actually checked, it took up to seven standard-issue tranquilizing darts -which held enough technical chloroform to knock an especially resistant grown male out cold- to any part of his body to even make him tired. Maybe three of the heavy-duty kind on any especially good day for him, when even _he_ would admit that he was a little out of control. Either way it played, he wouldn't be feeling too good when he woke up. Usually.

But fifteen? Holy mother.

"Uhh... Rae? Just how long have I been out?"

"Surprisingly, just five hours. And it's _Raven._"

"... What? You're shitting me."

"I shit you not. Do I _look _like I'm kidding?"

"Well... yes."

"What?"

"No! No, I mean... no."

"You better mean no," the empath sighed as she got out of her seat and made her way to the door. "Victor said you might need to stay in bed for a while even after waking up, but I'm guessing you're not going to anyway." She didn't need to turn around to tell that Beast was shaking his head fiercely. He wouldn't stay in the med bay a second longer than he had to, even if he was on his deathbed. She sighed, not knowing whether or not it was a good thing that she knew this.

"Oh, and you might want to do something about the..." Raven trailed off as she turned back to face him. "... Well, you'll see."

With that mysterious-yet-cliche parting phrase, she was gone.

TTCS

"Well how the heck was _I _supposed to know where we were going?"

"Hello?! You were the one _leading _us there! Well, _here_. Wherever here _is_." The easily-confused teen's expression only grew in intensity as the blond smacked her forehead. "Oh, come on! You didn't even pay attention to what you were doing, did you?"

Tobi only coughed to the side as a response, giving her all the answer she needed. He knew only as much as she did about how they'd gotten here, in _this _position.

"Baka! Why the _hell _do I ever trust you with anything?!"

"'Cuz you're just that smart?"

"_You dare insult my intelligence?!_"

"Scratch that; 'cuz _I'm _just that smart?"

"_... That doesn't even make any sense!_ Gods, I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Uhh..." The one for now known as Terra sighed.

"No you do not have permission to call me an idiot."

"Man..."

"You know what, how can I even trust that you were even right this time, huh? Tell me, when was the last time you were actually right about something concerning _that_!" The rhetorical statement was taken to heart by the young hunter.

"Just last... week..." His start came to a quick close at her glare. "Why do you keep asking those questions if you don't want an answer?!"

The possessed teen huffed as she turned away from him, rotating her wrists at an awkward angle to try and get the ropes constricting her hand movement off, or at least looser. She then swore and kicked a nearby barrel as she succeeded only in chafing her wrists. Terra-Hime glared through the closest window she could see as Tobi seemed to fall asleep again.

Where were they? Well, besides the obvious, that being a warehouse, she didn't have a clue. The host's, or her body's, natural affinity with earth gave her enough information for her to know that they were still in the same town, but that's it. Then, of course, seeing as the one known as 'Terra' was subconsciously resisting her advances, she couldn't get more details from that_ or_ tap the definite power that slept deep within. Or something.

Bummer, but she would have to live with it for now.

Their captor, who had brought them here, was no longer around of course, for the time being. Then again, with luck, he _wouldn't _come back from whatever he'd left for. That way she could either kill Tobi without using her arms or legs and (somehow) die with dignity or make the rest of his existence as miserable as possible. And _then_ die happy. She exhaled sharply as she banged her forehead on a barrel.

"Decisions, decisions..."

She didn't deem it necessary to pay much more attention to her surroundings. If she had, she would have registered the smoke floating by outside of the window, and the large amount of heat that would be felt from outside.

However, Tobi noticed it.

TTCS

Beast was still sitting in bed, trying to figure out what time it was at the moment without getting up, and it was proving to be a challenge for him. Partially because he was a little uncoordinated because of the tranqs and partially because his mind kept wandering.

_'Okay then, a couple of hours plus the time I woke up equals... Did I miss lunch? I don't feel like I missed lunch. That might be because of those meat patties from earlier, but I doubt it... Hmm, did we have pizza for lunch? Did they fight somebody in the city without me? Wait, where did my clothes go? _He yawned then, scratching his head. _And why is my head hurting so bad?!'_

"You humans are _so_ overrated, you know that, right?"

The green man almost had a heart attack before turning to the side, where some... _creature _sat, picking at its teeth with its claws. Offhandedly, he noticed that, like him, it was green.

"I mean, come on, if your head is hurting the _obvious_ thing to do is to stop thinking, right?"

"What are you?" Being a man that knew his comic books and movies, and had something like this happen to him on a regular basis (usually at a bad time, always against his will), he wasn't all that surprised that there was a larger-that-usual lizard sitting in the chair next to his bed. Although he knew he should _probably_ be screaming by now, he figured that would be the cliche thing to do in this situation.

And if there was one thing Beast hated, it was bad cliches. They always tended to slow down the storylines.

"What am _I_, you ask?" The lizard stared at it's claws, having discovered something between its fangs. After a moment, it popped whatever it was back into it's mouth and chewed. "I am, and let's get this straight, a _dragon_. Not a winged lizard, not a four-legged flying eel, a _dragon_. A reptile, not a mammal. You got that, human?"

"Oh, I _know_ what a dragon is." The words came up without him thinking; a bad habit that he _really_ need to fix by now. "What I meant to ask was, what the heck are you doing _here_? Don't you guys usually show up when something bad is happening, or when it's about to happen?"

"Say what?"

"I mean, no offense or anything, but the last dragon we had tried to kill us and take over the world. Although now that I think about it, you're a little too small to do anything like that, aren't you..."

In situations like this, in the old days, Beast Boy knew when to shut up. He usually saw that whoever he was talking to was definitely taking offense to what he was saying, and was likely to try to kill him within the next few minutes. However, since he hit puberty and (willingly) merged with his primal side, his brain seemed to be on permanent vacation.

Although his sense of humor seemed to have improved since that time, as had his skills in a fight, his mouth tended to make all the mistakes that he knew not to try. As such, this is the case here.

"... I'm sorry, what was that?" If he had looked to his left, he would have seen smoke blowing out of the reptile-in-question's ears.

"I mean, sure the other guy was stuck in a book for a few hundred years or so, but maybe that's why he was so pissed. Oh, well, nothing he can do now I guess. So," Beast finally tore his gaze from the roof, where he always looked when he was thinking more than usual. "What are you doing here again?"

This is when he saw the formerly small dragon, now ten fen length, glaring fire at him.

"I think I'm just gonna kill you and get it over with..."

Beast blinked for a second at the rows of teeth gleaming next to his face.

"So that's gonna be a 'no' to staying over for dinner, huh?"

TTCS

The Titans were all down in the Ops Room together when it happened. Well, no, not exactly; Cyborg was making dinner (or rather, ordering pizza, as usual, after a hard day of fighting bad guys with most of the team) over in the kitchen, Blackfire was sleeping on one side of the couch, Raven was reading next to her, Starfire was badgering Raven about changing her bet, claiming that "Control Freak taking over our television set does _not_ count as an attack on the city." And Robin was holding Starfire back from tackling the empath off the couch in her earnestness while watching the news, where apparently, three unnamed individuals were escaping from a burning building on the news.

Although he didn't like it, ever since Beast's "help" in destroying what was a thankfully-already-condemned building, the mayor had made it clear that he would be happy if they would just stick to normal robberies and the like. He sighed, raising the remote to flick to the next channel.

That's when they all heard the explosion a few floors up.

TTCS

**Bleeeeeggghhh, weak cliffie! Better this time, I think, though. Until next time! And I DO want reviews this time!**

**Sorry, mates, for the major lag in updating. As you can see, though, I'm working with... what is it? ONE review, last I checked. If you check this out, even if you don't have a screen-name, could you PLEASE review? For some reason, I'm begging you here, even though I can't bring myself to really care...  
**

**cRaZyMaN676 Out!**


End file.
